somethingwickedthiswaycomesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsession/Transcript
Previous - Next Whispers of a Memory INT. MYLES HOUSE — DAVINA'S ROOM — NIGHT Davina's phone buzzes loudly, waking her from her peaceful slumber. She answers it lazily, not even bothering to check the caller ID. DAVINA (groggily) Hello? Sitting up, she runs her fingers through her thick, honey colored hair, exhaustion ringing clearly in her voice. UNKNOWN CALLER Hi. Is this Davina? The voice is unfamiliar but, in her still dreamlike state, Davina can't help but note how sexy it is. Still, she has to wonder who is calling her. DAVINA Yeah. Who is this? And why are you calling me at— (checking her clock) Jesus—1:27 in the morning? There is a pause on the other end and Davina leans her head into the palm of her hand, tempted to fall asleep. Just as she closes her eyes, the caller speaks. UNKNOWN CALLER I'm, um... (chuckling) I'm your secret admirer. Davina snickers. DAVINA Really? (rolling over) What's your name? UNKNOWN CALLER Well...I can't tell you that. It wouldn't be a secret if I did right? DAVINA (giggling) No, I suppose not. PAUSE. UNKNOWN CALLER I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I've thought about you everyday since high school. I think... He pauses, as if he is contemplating the right words to say. After a moment, he continues, bemused. UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) I feel like we were made for each other, you know? I feel like you're my soulmate—like...we belong together... He speaks erratically, as if he's rushing to finish each sentence. DAVINA (confused) What are you talking about? UNKNOWN CALLER We met once. Actually, more than once. We had Biology together freshman year. And Geometry and English sophomore year. (quietly) But you probably don't remember me though. SILENCE." UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) (quickly) Oh, but it's okay that you don't! It was a long time ago. DAVINA (stunned) Look, I think you have the wrong person. UNKNOWN CALLER (dryly) I cut myself. Everyday, I cut myself—because the pain takes away my feelings for you. He chuckles humorlessly. UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) Well, I don't do it anymore. I can't do it anymore. PAUSE. UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) (pleadingly) Please say something. Davina wants to scream. Instead, she hangs up and, for a long second, she just sits there. Her mind is not pondering and replaying the conversation like it normally would in this type of situation. Instead, her mind is just...empty. Not a single, solitary thought. So, when her phone buzzes again, she leaps with surprise. DAVINA (whispering) I won't answer it. I won't. And she doesn't. The phone eventually stops buzzing, leaving the room in an eerie silence, until the phone chimes, signaling that she has a voicemail. VOICEMAIL You have one new voice message. BEEP. UNKNOWN CALLER I really hope we just got disconnected, love. I really Hate when people hang up on me. PAUSE. UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) I know you're there, sweetheart. I hear you breathing. If I were you, I'd answer my phone calls. I don't think you'd like what would happen if you didn't. Davina presses "End" and places the phone on the bed. Almost immediately, the phone buzzes again. Angrily, Davina answers it. DAVINA Look, you sick freak, I don't know who you are, or what type of sick joke you think this is, but I am warning you: stop calling me. UNKNOWN CALLER This is no joke, Davina. But no need to get excited, my love. If you really want to know who I am, I won't keep you in suspense. It wouldn't be fair to keep a beautiful woman waiting. DAVINA What are you saying? UNKNOWN CALLER I think it's time we meet face-to-face; Or rather, meet again. DAVINA No! UNKNOWN CALLER See you tonight, babe! SILENCE. UNKNOWN CALLER (CONT'D) You still there, love? (no answer) Oh, come on, Davina! Lighten up! Don't you know I'll take good care of you? He chuckles menacingly before the line goes dead. Davina launches her phone across the room and sinks to the floor, tears rolling down her face, a sob escaping her lips. The phone hits the wall, shattering, pieces flying everywhere. Category:A Frightened Soul Category:A Frightened Soul Transcript